jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smoczyca009/Czkawka i Astrid-Nawet najdzielniejsi dają się złamać
Jest to kontynuacja bloga Czkawka i Astrid-Trochę innę historię Dzieje się cztery lata później i wszyscy są jak w JWS2 'Wprowadzenie' Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Mam 20 lat i jestem następcą wodza. Nie córką, tylko nastepcą. Czkawka uciekł, a ja musiałam zająć jego miejsce. Kiedyś przylatywał tu codziennie, lecz teraz znik, a słuch po nim zaginął. Każdego dnia mam jednak nadzieję, że wróci. Wszyscy w wiosce uważają go za tchórza, lecz to nie prawda. On zrobił to, bo musiał. Po co mu było tu żyć w tym miejscu. Wszyscy go wyśmiewali, tylko nie ja, bo go… kochałam, lecz on jest inny i tak powinno być. W końcu to on wytresował smoka i to Nocną Furię, a ja przez niego przegrałam Smocze Szkolenie i nigdy nie zabiłam smoka. 'Rozdział 1' '-Astrid musisz pomyśleć na poważnie o małżeństwie-rzekł do mnie wódz.' '-Ale ja nie chcę.' '-Koniec, kropka. Muszę mieć następce.' '-To mógł wódz nie przepędzać Czkawki.' '-Dosyć, wyjdź stąd.' Zrobiłam jak kazał i udałam się nad klify. Przez całą drogę podśpiewywałam sobie wesoło. Znowu wyprowadziłam wodza z równowagi, zmuszając go tym do przemyśleń nad traktowaniem swojego syna. ' '-Gdzie jest Czkawuś?-spytałam się słońca. U Czkawki Leciałem z niebywałą prędkościom przed siebie. Jeszcze tylko kawałek i jestem na miejscu. Zwolniłem i wylądowałem. ' '-Cześć wam wszystkim-rzekłem do mieszkańców tej wyspy. Oni odwrócili się i odlecieli. '-Ach te smoki, zawsze się tak zachowują-powiedziałem zdejmując hełm.' Otworzyłem mapę szukałem wyspy na której się znajdujemy. Wskazałem ją palcem, lecz Szczerbatek, który stał za mną, przesunął go na wyspę obok. ' '-Berk-odczytałem-Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że chcesz tam wrócić. Otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej moje szkice. Pokazał mi jeden z nich. '-Astrid-rzekłem na głos.' Smok pokiwał głową na tak. ' '-No dobra, ale jutro nie dzisiaj. Następny dzień u Astrid Wstałam i uszykowałam się szybko, a to tylko z jednego powodu. Na dzisiaj wódz zaplanował zjazd kandydatów, którzy będą się starali o moja rękę. Oczywiście nie tak łatwo się zgodziłam, ale w końcu i musiałam się poddać. Usłyszałam dzwięk rogu zwiastujący przypł staków. Pobiegłam do portu. U Czkawki Szczerbatek został w lesie, a ja poszedłem do wioski. Nikogo nie było, lecz potem ujrzalem mnóstwo młodych chłopaków idących za wodzem. Byli w moim wieku. Z założoną maską poszedłem za nimi. Wódz zaprowadził nas do twierdzy, gdzie ogłosił bardzo ważną nowinę. '-Jeden z tych tutaj chłopaków zostanie mężem naszej Astrid i wodzem Berk.' Wszyscy radowali się, a ja stałem w bezruchu. Podeszła do nas blondynka z niebieskimi oczami. '-Jestem Astrid, a teraz chodźcie za mną-wyszliśmy z twierdzy.-Każdemu z was podaruję jeden dzień w którym będziemy mogli się zapoznać. Dobra?' Wszyscy oprócz mnie pokiwali głową na tak. '-A ty?-spytała się mnie.' '-Mi tam pasuję-odrzekłem niepewnie. Żadko gadałem z ludźmi. Tak naprawdę wogóle.' Przez całą resztę dnia już się do mnie nie odezwała. Wieczorem poszliśmy do twierdzy i to mnie spotkał zaszczyt rozmowy z wodzem. '-Jak się nazywasz?-spytał.' '-Karol-rzekłem bez zastanowienia.' Tylko to przyszło mi do głowy. '-A więc Karolu, czemu nie zdejmiesz maski?' '-Nie lubię, za bardzo.' Resztę wieczoru spędziłem razem z Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami, którzy powiedzieli, że jestem najlepszym chłopakiem do towarzystwa. ' '-To ty powinieneś wygrać-powiedział do mnie Śledzik, gdy rozchodzilismy się do swoich chat. Może, ale nie po to tu przypłynęłem. Miałem dzielić pokój razem z Zackiem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, bo i tak całą noc spędziłem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem ze Szczerbatkiem. Następny dzień u Astrid Wstałam, ubrałam się i zjadłam śniadanie. Następnie poszłam do twierdzy gdzie powinni już na mnie czekać tamci chłopacy. Jak się potem okazało spóźnił się tylko jeden Karol. '-Dlaczego się spóźniłeś?-spytałam go.' '-Musiałem coś załatwić-odrzekł i ustawił się z tyłu. ' '-Tak jak powiedziałam wczoraj każdemu z waszej jedenastki przypadnie jeden dzień ze mną. Dzisiaj możesz ty-wskazałam na Zacka.' Razem wyszlśmy z Twierdzy, a za nami Karol. Zauważyłam, że kieruje się do lasu, ale nie miałam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. 'Rozdział 2' Tydzień później u Astrid '-To dzisiaj twoja kolej Karolu-rzekłam do bruneta siedzącego naprzeciwko. ' Pokiwał na tak i razem wyszliśmy z twierdzy. Myślałam, że zabierze mnie w jakieś ciekawe miejsce, a on tylko ustał na środku wioski. '-Wszystko dobrze?-zapytałam niepewnie.' '-Tak, tak-rzekł rozglądając się.' '-To co robimy?' '-Usiądziemy tam-wskazał ręką na wzgórzę za wioską.' Zrobiłam jak kazał. Usiedliśmy wpatrując się w widoki naprzeciwko. ' '-To może zdejmiesz maskę?-spytałam. '-Nie, wolałbym nie.' Pokiwałam na znak, że rozumiem. Potem już tylko wpatrywaliśmy się w chmury. Wieczorem odprowadził mnie pod dom i pobiegł do lasu. Miał jakąś tajemnicę z nim związaną, a ja postanowiłam ją poznać. jakiś czas później/twierdza/u Czkawki '-Razem z Astrid wybraliśmy idealnego przyszłego wodza…-zatrzymał się, a głos przejęła Astrid. ' '-… jest nim Zack-wikingowie klaskali i się radowali.' Zack podszedł do blondynki i ją przytulił. Nie wytrzymałe i wbiegłem pomiędzy nich. ' '-Ja będę wodzem Berk!-wykrzyknąłem z desperacji. '-Jak to?-spytał Stoik trochę niemiło' '-Tak to-i zdjąłem maskę.' Wszyscy zamarli i wpatrywali się we mnie w osłupieniu. Pierwsza odezwała się Astrid. '-Czkawka-rzekła i rzuciła mi się na szyję, a ja zrobiłem najokropniejszą na świecie rzecz.' Odepchnąłem ją i pobiegłem do lasu. Nie za długie, ale jutro jeszczę coś dopiszę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania